You Never Listen
by DiNozzos probie
Summary: Gibbs works on a special project while Tony recovers from "the mother of all hangovers." A three-word prompt fic told through a series of flashbacks. My words: Wooden frame, stray cats and dry heaves! A Tibbs romance, but no explicit slashiness! I hope you like it.


A/N: Back in early March 2014 while "fangirling" in Chicago with cackymn, MyShame7, and gibbsandtonysbabe, the four of us drew three numbers, which just so happened to correspond with words on a list prepared by the wonderful Amy H. Our buddies djmichaelsfics and NCISVU, who sadly were unable to join us, were also assigned words. The end result: Three-word prompts for everyone!

My three words: Wooden frame, stray cats, and dry heaves.

"You Never Listen"

Gibbs picked up the dusty rag from his workbench and dabbed at the sweat beading on his brow despite the relative cool of the basement. Glancing at his watch he was surprised to see that it was already 10:35. So focused on his current woodworking project he had completely lost track of the time with the uncommon quiet of a Saturday morning. Not to mention, a certain someone wasn't constantly pestering him with demands to make his famous pancakes for breakfast.

Even as a kid Gibbs was an early riser, rarely sleeping past 6:00 a.m., even on weekends. Little did he know back then how well that habit would serve him when he enlisted in the United States Marine Corp. Nowadays, the only really good reason to stay in bed past six was if his husband of six weeks was up for some early morning love making, which more often than not he was. This morning, however, was a rare exception.

After watching the national Fourth of July fireworks display, the team gathered at McGee's new condo to continue the celebration. They were off rotation for the long holiday weekend, so Tony was determined to make the most of it. Sadly, he may have had too much fun in the process.

A sloppy drunk Tony was a sight to behold. Gibbs nearly had to carry him into the house when they got home since he had trouble navigating the driveway. It took a while to help him up the stairs, strip him down, and get him tucked into bed. By the time Gibbs finished his short nightly bathroom routine, Tony was out cold and snoring to beat the band.

Waking with the summer sun, Gibbs didn't bother showering since his plan was to spend a better part of the day down in the basement working on a very special project. Using the set of rare antique carving tools that Tony had given him for Christmas two years ago, Gibbs was putting the finishing touches on a hand-crafted wooden frame that would house and display their wedding portrait.

Finishing off the last of his lukewarm coffee, Gibbs ran a finger over an intricate floret carved on one corner and thought back to the Saturday in late May, which ended up being the happiest day of his life.

_Flashback:_

_Dressed in matching light grey spring suits, Gibbs and Tony walked hand in hand through Ducky's well-kept gardens to begin their new lives together. Dozens of friends and people from NCIS were in attendance. They had both been surprised by the outpouring of support from their colleagues when the officially came out as a couple three years ago. The FBI was well represented as well, including Fornell with Diane on his arm, and Tony's former nemesis, Rick Sacks accompanied by a rather fetching date. Several other agents they had worked with also attended. _

_A few of Tony's closest frat brothers were there with their wives and kids, which meant the world to him as they had been his only "family" during his four years at Ohio State. It seemed that the DiNozzo-Gibbs wedding was a must-see event, and quite possibly the social event of D.C.'s spring season. Leon and Jackie Vance were seated front and center next to Sec Nav Jarvis and his wife. _

_The only person of any relative import missing was Tony's father. Senior had confessed that even though he tried he simply could not accept Tony being with another man, especially Gibbs. Tony was lectured at length about his responsibility to marry well and produce a male heir to continue the DiNozzo bloodline. Tony walked out mid-lecture, and that was the last time they spoke._

_Jackson Gibbs, on the other hand, couldn't have been more pleased for his only son choosing to build a life with Tony. He couldn't have been prouder when Gibbs finally came out to him about his relationship with Tony. _

_"Hell, Leroy, I knew something was up with you two the first time I met Tony! I may be old, but I'm not blind. I'm happy for you, son. It's about time you found some happiness," Jackson declared with a nod before pulling Gibbs into a long overdue hug._

_When he heard about Senior's reaction, Jackson Gibbs was livid! _

_"That dumb son-of-a-bitch," Jackson bellowed. "I'd like to kick his sorry ass half way across the damn county. Damn fool!" _

_Tony was reduced to tears by Jackson staunch defense of him, and from that moment on he really didn't give a tin shit what Anthony D. DiNozzo, Sr. thought._

_"Come here, son," Jackson pled when he saw the tears. Tony walked up and into arms held wide open in invitation. "You got me and Leroy now, son. Stupid father of yours doesn't deserve a son like you."_

_Now four months later, hand in hand and grinning like fools, they reached the tea rose-covered archway where they were met by those honored to stand up with them. On Gibbs' side were his Best Man, Ducky, and his de facto daughter, Ziva. On Tony's side were his Best Man, McGee, and his best friend, after Gibbs of course, Abby. A federal judge, The Honorable Franklin L. Hargrove, presided over the civil ceremony. Speaking from the heart they declared their undying love for each other, took their vows, and then sealed the deal with matching classic simple gold bands and a lingering kiss. As his final official act, Judge Hargrove proudly introduced them as Mr. and Mr. DiNozzo-Gibbs. Several Marines that Gibbs had served with over the years were on hand for the traditional sword ceremony as they retreated back down the aisle as husbands._

_Jimmy Palmer was chosen to serve as their official photographer. So honored to be included, he took an intensive four-week course in photography in anticipation of the epic event. After the endless standard posed photo session, Palmer was asked to take candid shots during the reception. He snapped one positively Pulitzer worthy photograph of Gibbs and Tony standing beneath a giant pin oak tree with Ducky's prize-winning hydrangeas creating a colorful backdrop. They stood holding hands and facing each other, and from their blissful expressions it was quite evident that none of the dozens of people in close proximity to them existed at that moment. Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the leaves in such a way that anyone so inclined to believe would think their auras were shining, casting a muted glow around them. A twig snapped breaking the spell as Palmer got into position. Gibbs and Tony turned their heads toward him, still holding hands and smiling. *Click* _

_Abby was putting together the official photo album as her wedding gift. She spent hours sorting through a couple hundred digital photos to compile a chronological photographic record. When her eyes fell on Palmer's beautiful candid shot, she knew it had to be the official wedding portrait and had an 11x14 print made._

* * *

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts by the familiar sound of Tony shuffling across the floor above him. Desperately in need of a coffee refill, he put down the frame and headed up the stairs. After partying into the wee hours he had no idea what kind of shape Tony would be in, but he was prepared for the worst. Tony was by no means a light-weight when it came to drinking, but he had a tendency to try and prove that he could hold his liquor as well as Gibbs. Ten times out of ten he failed spectacularly.

From doorway at the top of the stairs Gibbs caught just a brief glimpse of him before Tony, hand clamped over his mouth, ran into the small downstairs bathroom. Almost instantly he heard the distinct sound of Tony puking his guts out. Gibbs, ever patient when it came to nursing Tony back to health, was immediately crouched by his side. He flushed the toilet while rubbing Tony's back. After another impressive round of vomiting, he flushed again before retrieving a cool washcloth and a tall glass of water.

"Here, rinse," Gibbs said as he held the glass for Tony, who swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it into the toilet. "Hate to tell 'ya Tony, but you're not a 20-year old frat boy anymore. I told you those Jaeger bomb things you were tossing back were a bad idea, but you never listen."

"Yes I do," Tony declared weakly before his body was wracked with a painful bout of dry heaves, having already expelled what seemed like everything he had eaten in the last week – maybe two.

Gibbs continued to rub Tony's back, and despite his pitiful condition chuckled. "Do I need to remind you about our little house guests?"

_Flashback:_

_Tony's empathy extended to all creatures great and small, "except for dirt bags". He had a soft spot for animals and children, even though he was awkward around the latter. Both were drawn to him for some unexplained reason. Abby reasoned that it was because animals and children were innocent and knew that Tony had a caring soul._

_Never being allowed to have pets as a child, Tony loved animals. Ducking into the pet shop at the mall, which happened to be next door to his favorite men's clothier, he would spend a good hour going from cage to cage playing with as many puppies and kittens as he could. _

_After a particularly long day at work, Gibbs and Tony were about to enter the house when Tony heard plaintive meowing. A fluffy white cat peeked out from beneath the shrubs lining the front of the house and began rubbing its head against Tony's leg._

_"Awww, Jethro, look," Tony exclaimed as he crouched down to scratch the cat behind its ears. Once that cat began purring, Tony was totally charmed and picked it up. He may not know everything there is to know about cats, but it wasn't difficult to determine that it was a female._

_Before Tony could even ask, Gibbs shut him down. "DiNozzo, we've been over this. No stray cats or stray dogs allowed."_

_"But Jethro, she's hungry!"_

_Gibbs growled. "If you feed them once they never leave. Tony, you know we don't have time to take care of a cat. I bet she belongs to one of the neighbors."_

_Tony sighed regretfully and put her down. She rubbed his leg again for a moment, meowed, then jumped off the porch and disappeared into the night. _

_The next morning while out for his run, Tony stopped by a convenience store and picked up a box of "Meow Mix" for his new friend, who he secretly named "Fluffy". He figured he could sneak a little food out and what Gibbs didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

_Despite his best efforts, Gibbs was on to his covert activity almost immediately. Every day for about a month Tony would put a small dish of food out on the porch before work. Even though he rarely saw Fluffy, he figured she must be eating it since the dish was always empty. Gibbs didn't bother to tell him it was more likely that raccoons or squirrels got to it first. _

_One evening Fluffy slowly walked up the front steps to greet them when they got home. Tony was pleased to see her, but took one look at her and said, "I must be feeding her too much. She's getting fat!" _

_Two weeks later, Gibbs stepped out onto front porch to retrieve the Sunday Washington Post. He dropped his head and sighed when he heard a chorus of mews. "I knew it," he grumbled to himself._

_Opening the front door he bellowed, "DINOZZO! Get your ass out here - NOW!" _

_Tony appeared on the front porch almost instantly. Gibbs crooked his finger and signaled for Tony to join him at the bottom of the steps. Obeying immediately, Tony's brow furrowed when Gibbs glared and pointed at the steps. "Look," he barked._

_Getting down on all fours, Tony peeked under the bottom step. "Awwww, Jethro," Tony said when he caught sight of Fluffy with her four newborn kittens._

_It all worked out in the end as Abby came to the rescue and found a home for Fluffy and her babies. As part of the deal Tony was welcome to visit them, but only after he agreed to pay to have Fluffy and her babies neutered. That was a deal he and Gibbs could both live with._

* * *

Gibbs flushed the toilet a final time and helped a shaky Tony to his feet. "I feel like shit, Jet," Tony stated ruefully.

"Poor baby," Gibbs teased before leaning in to kiss him.

Tony jumped back shaking his head as ferventley as his pounding headache would allow and declared, "Ewww, no way! I've got puke breath!"

Gibbs gaped as Tony immediately grabbed a small travel-size bottle of Scope from the medicine cabinet above the sink and made a major production out of swishing a mouthful around for the requisite thirty seconds before spitting it into the sink.

"Ah! Minty fresh. You may proceed," he teased, beaming. Gibbs, of course, was more than happy to oblige.

Tony managed to keep down a couple of pieces of lightly buttered toast and a mug of weak tea then relegated himself to the couch and a classic movie marathon on Turner Classic Movies. The two Advil he took when he was sure he wouldn't throw up again had his headache down to a dull throbbing.

Satisfied that Tony was going to survive the "mother of all hangovers", Gibbs returned to the basement. He came upstairs at fairly regular intervals for coffee refills and to check on Tony, making sure he was drinking copious amounts of 7-UP to rehydrate.

Not feeling especially hungry, Tony sat at the table while Gibbs ate a turkey sandwich and Tostitos for lunch. Gibbs deflected questions about what he was working on in the basement as his pile of chips began to shrink.

Slapping Tony's hand away from his plate after chip theft number three, Gibbs handed him the bag and said, "Guess you're feeling better now if you're stealing my lunch. At least you aren't the same color as Shrek anymore".

"Funny," Tony retorted sarcastically, shaking his stinging hand. He pulled a couple of large tortilla chips from the bag and stuffed them in his mouth. "Too bad you're being an ass like Donkey," he mumbled while chewing and spraying crumbs in Gibbs' direction.

By late afternoon Tony was back to feeling like himself and set out to prepare his special seasoned pork chops and homemade stuffed tortellini with authentic Italian marinara sauce. Tony loved to cook and the dishes were two of Gibbs' favorites.

While Tony was busy in the kitchen, Gibbs looked down and admired the framed portrait lying on his workbench. It turned out even better than he had expected. With Tony being for the most part incapacitated, he was able to finish the minute detail sanding and apply two coats of polyurethane.

After the dinner dishes were washed and leftovers stored, Gibbs had Tony stand in the middle of the living room with his eyes closed while he ran down to the basement. Returning less than a minute later Gibbs stood behind Tony with one arm wrapped around his waist as he held the frame out in front of him.

"Okay, you can open 'em," Gibbs whispered huskily.

"Wow! Oh my God, Jet, it's beautiful," Tony stated softly as he leaned back against Gibbs's strong chest and stared at the picture. "Did you use those tools I got you to make this?"

"Mmm hmmm," Gibbs crooned as he held Tony firmly against him.

Tony took the picture from Gibbs and examined the equisite details in the frame. "It's awesome, Jet. Thank you. Guess I better thank the Gremlin too. He took a hell of good picture of us. Where should we hang it?"

The portrait was given a place of honor above the fireplace. All of Gibbs' dusty dog-eared old books that had been randomly stacked on the mantle were now properly shelved as part of the ongoing remodeling projects that began the day after Tony moved in two years ago. Small but elegant polished nickel wall sconces with frosted globes cast off just enough light to show off the portrait.

Later as they cuddled up on the couch watching a Nationals game, both men repeatedly stole glances at their portrait. Catching Gibbs in the act, Tony craned his head and smiled up at him.

"You were wrong earlier when you said I never listen to you, you know."

"Hmm ... how's that?" Gibbs murmured into the baby soft hair on top of Tony's head.

"When you proposed, remember? You got down on one knee, which was so cool by the way, and said you loved me, and that we were meant to be and that we belonged together, you know, like forever. Then you followed that up with something really romantic when you said, 'Dammit, DiNozzo, just say yes already.' Now, if I recall correctly, I certainly listened to you then, 'cuz I'm pretty sure I said 'yes'."


End file.
